


Emergency

by SParkForces



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emergency Medical Technicians, Fire, Firefighters, M/M, Nurses, Police, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkForces/pseuds/SParkForces
Summary: An AU fanfiction where the Haikyuu!! boys are all Emergency responders of some sort, as well as adults.MATURE CONTENT
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the KageHina section of this story!

The temperature was unbearably high in the apartment complex. The sound of screeching sirens could be heard fastly approaching. Red LED lights flashed on top of the quickly moving fire truck. Six firefighters sat in a silence, adrenaline pumping, all preparing for the scene they were approaching.

One certain fire headed man was bouncing in his seat with enough energy to start another fire. His two friends held him down so he wouldn't burst into the flaming building on his own. Once the truck came to a halt about five feet from the fire hydrant, the man had escaped the grasp of the two. He sprinted over to the police chief who was on scene. The chief looked stressed and welcomed the sight of the firefighter and the two who followed closely behind.

Tanaka Ryu spoke first, "Why so stressed chief?" The chief, Sawamura Daichi spoke, "One of our new guys was in there trying to help escort people out and he hasn't made it out himself" Hinata Shouyo heard those words and then was immediately pulling down his mask and running straight into the fire, search and rescue being the goal. Tanaka and Narita called after Hinata but he was already out of earshot.

The short statured man scanned the first floor first, nothing. He made his way up to the second floor where he heard a noise, much akin to coughing. He followed the sound and sure enough found a man in police uniform crawling towards the stairs, a young boy underneath him. Hinata's eyes were wide but he took no hesitation as he noticed the kid was also still conscious. He pulled the young boy out from under the police officer and had the kid wrap his arms around Hinata's neck, giving him a piggy back ride. Then he helped up the officer who was slowly losing consciousness. He lifted the officer in his arms bridal style.

There was a reason Hinata Shoyo was so well regarded by the Karasuno fire station. He may have only been 5'7 but he could carry more than two full grown men. Hinata briskly walked down the stairs and out the building front. He was approached by two EMTs one who took hold of the young boy, the other offered to help carry the young officer but Hinata was more than willing to continue carrying the man over to the ambulance to get checked out. The young police officer began to stir into consciousness again, coughing. Hinata gently sat him down on the edge of the ambulance, holding him up with his hand on the man's shoulder.

The young police officer, Kageyama Tobio, was rescued from the burning building by an angel, he had deducted. As Kageyama sat on the edge of the ambulance, he really scanned over the man in front of him. He was short, especially after he took off his large fire helmet. However he smiled like a thousand suns. His hair was as bright as the fire that burned behind them. His eyes, don't even get him started on the shortie's eyes. They were a beautiful brownish hazel that made Kageyama's heart pound.

This man had just carried him out of a burning building. If he were to ever believe in love at first sight, this would be it. Then the redhead spoke, "Hey there, how you feeling? Can I get you some water?" Kageyama sat with wide eyes, and nodded his head slowly. He kind of regretted his answer for a brief moment because it meant the small man would leave him, even if just for a little bit. When the man returned he handed Kageyama the bottle of water which he took graciously.

The EMT introduced himself as Yamaguchi Tadashi. He started taking Kageyama's blood pressure, heart rate, and more. Kageyama took to the time to stare more at the shrimp. The shrimp just held out his hand and said, "I'm Hinata Shoyo, nice to meet you. You as well Yamaguchi-kun" The EMT just nodded in his direction before continuing. Kageyama cleared his throat, shook the strong hand held out to him and replied, "Kageyama Tobio" The ginger smiled once more as they shook hands then two men came over.

One Kageyama knew was Chief Sawamura, the other was another firefighter. The firefighter looked slightly stressed. While Chief Sawamura looked relieved to see that Kageyama was out and safe. The other firefighter said, "Hinata, we need you. There's someone missing, one of the men who lives on the third floor. He was sleeping when his girlfriend left the apartment" Hinata's face snapped into a serious look and he waved goodbye to everyone as he put his helmet back on and sprinted back towards the burning building. Kageyama just thought that was the dumbest thing Hinata could have done. Running back into a burning building, for one man who was probably already dead, was so stupid. It pissed Kageyama off for some reason.

He just wanted to whack the young firefighter upside the head for risking his safety like that. He zoned out, watching the front of the building waiting for Hinata to return. Chief Sawamura tried speaking to him, but realized it was to no avail. Minutes passed. Kageyama had stood up and was pacing, a blanket wrapped around him to help with shock. His face contorted more with worry and anger with each passing minute. Why would the other firefighter send Hinata inside like that again. The fire wasn't even close to put out yet, that was extremely dangerous and irresponsible of the both of them.

Finally he saw the short man's stature once more. He wanted to run to him but knew better than to approach him as he carried the unconscious man with him over to a stretcher that was being rolled over to him. Once he set the man down on the stretcher he began taking off his equipment. Kageyama watched curiously. The other firefighter, Tanaka Ryu, set his hand on Kageyama's shoulder and answered Kageyama's unanswered question, "Hinata is our main search and rescue guy. He's got a high tolerance to heat and he's the strongest of us all, despite his height. However the gear may stand the heat for a while but eventually it also warms up, so the best thing to keep his body temp normal is to remove most of it" Kageyama looked at Tanaka for a brief moment, then when he turned back to Hinata, Hinata was stripping off his undershirt as well.

Kageyama quickly hightailed it out of the area, his face flushed and his heart fluttering.

Hinata watched as Officer Kageyama briskly escaped the area. It made Hinata curious but he didn't question it. Hinata stood there, shirtless. Only the lower half of his equipment and clothing remained on his body. Tanaka dismissed Hinata to 'chill out' while he and Narita as well as the other 3 firefighters began spraying down the building. Hinata went back to the truck, took off his bottom gear, and set it in the back. He then put his shirt back on and went looking for Kageyama. He seemed to take a liking to the young officer for some reason. He wouldn't doubt that Kageyama was attractive. His hair was styled nicely, he had a cool demeanor and his dark blue eyes seemed to put Hinata in a trance.

He found the man talking to the police chief again. Hinata skipped over and introduced himself to the police chief. Kageyama's face flushed lightly when Hinata looked over at him. It made Hinata slightly curious as to why. The Chief told Hinata to call him Daichi, so he obliged kindly. They began discussing what Hinata saw inside the building as to what could have been the start of the fire. Hinata had deducted that the man who was sleeping left a frozen dinner in the oven and then fell asleep. Daichi nodded in understanding.

After talking for a bit on how their night was Hinata offered, "Hey when we get back to the station we're making a curry dinner if you all want to join us. There's plenty for everyone" Daichi smiled and said, "Curry? Kageyama isn't curry your favorite food?" Kageyama snapped his head away from the two in embarrassment. Hinata chuckled and said, "Please join us, it will be fun" Daichi accepted the offer and then walked back to his car, ready to leave the scene of the fire. Hinata poked his head into Kageyama's view and said, "Come join us Kageyama-kun. Will you?" Kageyama pondered it for a moment before shrugging and said, "I guess I can, since chief is going as well"

Hinata did a little jump for joy and then said, "I'm going to finish helping. I will see YOU later" and then Hinata winked before running back to the firetruck to put his cooled down gear back on to assist the others in putting out the blaze.

Kageyama flushed once more and then joined Daichi in the car.


End file.
